Recent technology trends have allowed the reduction in size of integrated circuits which are used as microprocessors, data storage devices, etc. An added benefit of such size reduction is a typical reduction in the amount of power needed to operate devices utilizing these integrated circuits. However, similar reductions in the size of other types of circuits have not been realized. Thus, while the reduction of the integrated circuit facilitates reducing the size of devices which use them, other circuitry in the device may limit the size reduction of the device. This is especially important in the growing field of mobile electronic devices. More specifically, because of the reduction in the size of circuitry, more features are being integrated into increasingly smaller devices.
One feature which is increasingly integrated into mobile electronic devices are implementations of the Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) which uses radio signals from orbiting satellites to determine the geographic position of a GNSS receiver. However, the size of the radio signal processing circuitry has not been reduced at the same rate as the digital processing circuitry. Thus, integrating GNSS systems may not be desirable for devices in which size reduction is the primary concern.